Stop and Stare
by HappyVampire
Summary: Yuzu has always been a energetic, sweet, and most of all, beautiful girl. She always has a romantic tale in her face, but has never been in love. That was until Szayel came along. He was like all other men, falling for Yuzu, but this time...Yuzu may fall back. Secrets fall and she finds things out about the strange man that aren't normal. Will she accept Szayel for who he is?


Yuzu ran from table to table. The resturant she worked at was super busy today and she was the only one working, all the others were out with their boyfriends or girfriends. She wiped the tables, set them, took orders, and ran food to the paying people.

"Alright, sir. So that's a cheeze burger, a beer, and fries?"

"Yes, ma'am. That's right," said the chubby faced man. She nodded and ran the order to the chef. _And on to the next one. _She took the order of the next person and ran to clear other tables. Finally, two hgours later, the resturant was closed and she was on her way back to her house. She looked up at the stary sky and took a deep breath. She stared at the misty cloud her breath made because of the cold. When she had been little, she and her two brothers had called the Dragons Breath. They had played all the time and pretended that they were dragons. Those days had ended when one of her brothers had ran off with his girfriend and got her pregnant and the other ran off too, with his girlfriend. They now struggled with getting a job and money. She had gotten over the hurt it had caused...but they had never had their close friendship ever again. They were strangers now. She had sworn up and down that she would get a good job and a good house...and then she might get a boyfriend. Until then, she would stick to her romantic novels and stay clear away from men. It was a strange way for a fifteen year old to think, most said, but that was okay with her. She walked over the bridge that she had to to get home. _The water is frozen, _she thought. That also brought up memories of her and her brothers, Ichigo and Renji. They had found a secret pond when they were young, and they often snuck outside to go skate on it when they could. The back of the pond was a steep hill and they would play a game where two would go to the bottom and one would stay at the top, the two at the bottom would try and get to the top without getting hit by a snow-ball and if they did get hit, they had to go to the bottom. They were all innocent, shildish games but they had been specail to her. She sighed and continued her walk home. She was only a few blocks away when two men came out of no where. They wore dark hoodies so she couldn't see their faces. She noted the change in the air and hurried on her way.

"Hey, girl! Come play with us," one of them called. She ignored his invitation and walked as fast she could down the side-walk. I felt someone grab my arm and turned to hit whoever it was.

"Haha! She thinks she can hurt me," one of the men said. Yuzu jerked her hand away in a frenzie.

"Excuse me." She began walking again but one of them grabbed her by the waist. "Let go!" she screamed.

"Come one. Don't you wanna play," one of them cooed. She jerked and thrashed, trying to get away. All of the sudden the man let her go.

"Oh, hey Szayel. Uh...what's up?" the one that had had her by the waist said. She looked up to see a man, probably seventeen glaring at the disgusting men that were after her.

"Leave," he said simply. The two men nodded and ran down the street. _What the? They left, because of him? _she asked herself.

She looked up at the man that had saved her and said, "Thank you, sir. Thank you so much!" He looked down at her and smiled.

"Anytime. They're idiots, I'm sorry that they scared you." He offered his arm to her and she stared back in confusion. He rolled his eyes. "If its alright, I'd like to escort you home. Its pretty bad this time of night." She nodded, not wanting to run into another situation like that one and accepted his arm.

"Thank you..."

"Szayel." _Oh, right. One of the guys had said that. _"And you, miss?" he asked her.

"Yuzu"

"That is a very pretty name, Yuzu," he told her. She blushed a little. She always got compliments but for some reason this one made her happy, and a tad bit embarrassed.

"Thank you, sir."

"Szayel," he corrected.

"Szayel," Yuzu echoed.

"Lead the way, Yuzu, to your house, that is." She nodded and started walkinbg, his arm in hand, to her house. She peeked a look at the strange man, taken in his features as best she could in the dark night. He had longish hair that came down past his ears and fell over his eyes, it was also pink which she thought a little strange, she couldn't tell what color his eyes were but when they hit the light of a light-post, they glowed gold. He had a noble, hard chin, a long nose, and all in all was very, very hansome. He looked down at her and she looked away, embarressed that he had caught her looking at him. He smiled. She felt relief when they stopped infront of her parents house.

"Thanks for what you did, you really saved me. And thanks for walking me home." He nodded to me.

"Your very welcome, miss. But you know...when one does something like this for another, they usually get a reward." She didn't like the sound of this at all.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Your number," he replied. She raised her eyebrow at him, not too sure if she should give it to him. _He saved you, _taunted a little voice in her head. She nodded and he gave her his phone so that she could tap in her number and gave him back his iphone.

"I will see you later, miss Yuzu," he said, bowed, and left. Yuzu walked into the house and threw her bag on the ground by the door and knocked her shoes off. She bounded up stairs and jumped onto her be, tired as tired could be. She didn't even pull the blankets over her before she fell into a deep sleep.

Yuzu's eyes squinted open as the buzzing off her phone woke her. She mumble something in a sleepy tone and grabbed her Samsung3 and looked at who was texting at 12:00am. Unknown, it said. She sat up in her bed and checked to see what it said.

_"Hey, its me. Save my number."_

Her sleepy brain couldn't remember that she gave her number to that guy earlier.

_"Who is this?" _She texted back

_"Szayel, who else?" _he replied. It all came back to her in a rush.

_"Oh, I'm so sorry! Its late, really late, you know?" _

_"I couldn't sleep, I was thinking of you too much." _She rolled her eyes at this. She hated it when guys said things like that to her.

_"Ha! Right. We've know each other for what? two hours?"_

_"Haha. Lol, I was just kidding. I was bored." _

_"Look, I have to work in the morning." _She told him.

_"Gotcha. Sweet dreams." _She smiled at this, though not sure why.

_"Goodnight, Szayel." _ She plugged her phone back into its charger and lay back down, falling alseep almost instintly.

(Szayel POV)

Szayel woke up early. He grabbed his phone and went to read the messages him and Yuzu had shared last night and smiled like an idiot. He really liked that girl, she was different. Not to mention drop dead gorgeous with her long blond hair that flowed down past her hips, her big, brown eyes. He was going to ask around and see where she worked...but first...he needed to feed.

(Yuzu POV)

Yuzu was so much less busy than the other night. Two of the other people that worked there had a morning shift with her, though she got off in two hours and they worked all day. She heard the jingle sound of someone coming in.

"Welcome..." She stopped as she saw who it was. It was the guy from last night. He walked up to the register. "What are you doing here?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"What? This is as much a surpise to me, I just came here to eat. Can I get a table?" She nodded, leading the way to a single booth by the window.

"Here's your menu," she said, handing it to him.

(Szayel)

She really was an interesting girl, Yuzu, thought Szayel. He ordered and his food was brought out shortly after.

"Vanilla cake, noodle soup, and fries. That's a strange order, if I may say. It doesn't really go together," she said, rubbing the back of her head. He smiled.

"I know." She gave him a strange look, a look that he loved for some reason. She walked off, taking more orders and cleaning tables. She finally walked out of the back a few hourse later. She walked over to my table and sat down.

"Why did you stay here so long?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to," he said simply. She ground her teeth, a habbit, an annoying habbit, he thought.

"Why? You've never come in here before. I would've remembered." He leaned forward.

"And why's that?"

"Because your not someone one could forget seeing. I mean, its not hard to miss, you could be a freaking model." He leaned back, happy with her reply. "I've gotta go. Um, bye." she said awkwardly, got up and walked out. And, of course, he followed her. Leaving the table...and the food he hadn't touched.

(Yuzu)

Yuzu walked out, leaving work and the strange guy. She headed down the side-walk, heading toward Kitty's store, needing to get some things. She got out her phone and head phones and turned on a song while she walked. She walked into the store, grabbed her things and went to check out. Her eyes widened as she saw who was checking out in front of her. _Szayel? _I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you a stalker?" He turned and gave me an innocent look.

"Whatever are you talking about?" he asked. She rolloed my eyes and crossed her arms. He checked out and walked out. She did the same and headed out, loving the sound of going home and taking a shower. I rounded a corner and there he was. Standing, waiting. He saw her and smiled, walked over to her, and leaned down.

"I think I'm falling for you." she blushed, emarrassed, and glared.

"Leave me alone," she told him, having heard that line before.

"No, the song. That's what your listening to. Or, rather, those are the main words." She tried not to show the shock on her face. How had he heard it? She had Head-phones in.

"How did you...Never mind." She started walking back towards her house. He caught up easily, trying to chat. "Look! I don't have time for this! I don't have time for friends or guys. So, please, leave me alone."

"Of course you do. Your only fifteen."

"How do you know how old I am?" she damanded. "In fact, how do you know so much about me? You know my age, where I work...what else do you know?"

"Your number. But you told me that one." He smiled as if he was innocent and would get off with just that.

"Are you some crazy, stalker, killer?" she asked, only joking a little. He laughed, throwing he head back.

"Of... course... not," he managed to get out between laughs. She gave him a confused look. "Sorry," he said, whiping away a tear that had fallen from laughing. "Its just," he started, leaning down, "you have no idea."

**So that's it for now! What did you think? Please review!**


End file.
